1827: I love you
by Justgen
Summary: Basically, Tsuna's in the future and TYL Hibari finds out what Tsuna's been doing.  WARNING: Contains smut and ma-coughs hard-tion Me and my perverted mind Please review and tell me what genre this should be 'cos I don't know... Arigato


"Nngh…"

A length was constantly being pumped. The moaning filled the dark empty room. Soon, the pumping accelerated, the moans grew louder.

"A-ah!"

The owner of the length couldn't hold it in much longer. The white sticky substance shot through the air and landed on the floor in blobs. Even though it was dark, the owner's pale complexion illuminated the flush of red on his face. The owner panted, though he experienced this several times, he still could not help but blush.

Suddenly, a finger which was covered with that particular substance went into the entrance of the same owner, making him slightly jerk. The finger slid in and out of the tight entrance, before the second finger slid in. Moans once again filled the room. The third finger was inserted, and the three fingers slid in and out at the same time.

Then, another length appeared and entered the same entrance, making the owner of that pumped length moan aloud.

"Haa…" the sound that came out from his mouth was that particular moan.

He panted; the warmth of his breath could be felt around his mouth. His length was stroked, even as he was being thrusted. He was weakened and could come anytime soon, but he resisted. He held it in, but it wasn't for long.

He couldn't hold it in, his length shot out, this time landing on the bare chest of his own.

"Ah!"

He jerked slightly, as the length had hit the spot. He moaned as the speed of thrusting became faster. It was certainly pleasure for him.

"This is bad… I made a mess today," the brunette stared at the substance all over the ground and sighed.

The Vongola Decimo took a wet cloth and wiped away the white substance, which were all over the floor. With his back facing the door, he didn't realise that the 26-year-old Hibari was standing there, staring at what Tsuna was doing.

"Hn, that's quite a mess you've created, herbivore."

"Hiii! Hi-Hibari-s-san, what are you doing here?"

That deep voice made Tsuna jump and threw the cloth in the air.

The Cloud Guardian just smirked and closed the door behind him.

"Since you like things to be messy, why not let me help?"

An evil grin appeared on his face, frightening the hell out of Tsuna. He pulled Tsuna and pinned him to the wall near the door, locking the door at the same time.

"Hi-Hibari-san, wha-what are you doing?" Tsuna asked, feeling his face turn warmer by the minute.

The man said no words, and connected his lips with Tsuna's. However, he broke off quickly.

"Hn, open your mouth, or kamikurosu."

The frightened boss nodded.

Their lips met once again, this time, locking their tongues together. They both moaned as their tongues swirled and met every time. Hibari moved swiftly behind Tsuna and grabbed hold of him, catching Tsuna off guard. He wore another smirk and inserted his hand into his pants, grabbing hold of Tsuna's length. Tsuna widened his eyes in surprise, his face getting redder.

Hibari smirked and pumped the boss's length. As he was pumping, he looked at the wall clock across the room and swore silently.

_Hn, only 15 minutes left before the meeting, have to settle this quick. _

Hibari unzipped Tsuna's pants and underwear and did the same for himself, before anchoring the Tenth onto the floor. Tsuna's face was bright red and it was darn obvious on his pale complexion.

Immediately without warning, Hibari entered Tsuna's entrance, making Tsuna jerk. It was definitely painful for the brunette, as nothing was lubricated. The Tenth was already tearing from the excruciating pain that he was feeling.

"Ha… I-itai n-ne, Hi-Hibari-san…"

"Nn… Sorry, but I don't have enough time left, I'll make it up to you next time."

_There's a next time? _Tsuna thought and blushed again.

Without informing Tsuna, Hibari turned Tsuna's face towards his and they locked their tongues. Tsuna's eyes were already filled with tears. Though it was pleasure, there was also pain within it.

Moans filled the room. Both of them would break off sometimes to catch some air. Soon, the white sticky substance started dripping from Tsuna's length. Hibari came while inside Tsuna, filling him up with his own white substance.

With only 5 minutes to spare, Hibari immediately wore his pants and rushed to the meeting venue. Tsuna cleaned up the mess that was created, not knowing that he was actually smiling to himself, with a completely reddened face, like some silly person.

_"I'll make it up to you next time, herbivore." Hibari looked back before he left. _

_ "I love you," were the three words he said before leaving with a smirk._

That scene repeated itself in Tsuna's mind.

"I love you too, Hibari-san…"

* * *

><p>The next morning however, Tsuna suffered a great pain in his ass ^^"<p>

Tsuna: My butt hurts TT_TT  
>Reborn: That doesn't mean you can stop training, now get on with it -kicks Tsuna-<br>Tsuna: TT^TT


End file.
